


Almost a Confession

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stray 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Stray!Dick, but one wants more and the other is implied to feel the same, mention of canon character deaths, mention of character wanting to sleep with a priest, mention of murder of a serial killer, mention of serial killer, officially unrequited, planninga murder, priest!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Dick Grayson seeks the advice of a friend he wishes could be more about a crime he's planning to commit.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Stray 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626520
Kudos: 51





	Almost a Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> After working on Just another Stray AU I decided I wanted to write another one based on the idea of Dick being Stray instead.
> 
> This AU is dependent on the idea that in this universe Bruce Wayne was not in attendence when Dick's family was killed. So while he was angered enough to solve the crime he was not there to see Dick's loss and fixate on "Helping" him. So Dick was sent to foster care and eventually became Stray.
> 
> Since in Post Crisis continuity Jason was really chosen as Robin because Bruce was missing Dick that also didn't happen.
> 
> This is only the first fic in this universe there will be more. The name of the series is mostly an old joke but I still like that old joke so it stays.

Almost a Confession

He eased himself into the window of the Rectory behind the run down Cathedral just outside of crime alley. It was a testament to how well liked the Priest was that despite the absolutely abysmal security the young priest hadn’t been robbed, beaten or worse in the last two years. He closed the window behind him and headed across the small living room slash kitchen toward the small bedroom. 

He wasn’t surprised when light appeared under the door. Father Todd had suspiciously good awareness for a Priest and it made sneaking up on him difficult not that he’d actually been trying to do it but he’d been quiet enough that a normal person wouldn’t have heard him. He didn’t bother to knock as he turned the handle and pushed the door open to find Father Todd sitting up in bed his black hair completely wild from sleep. He took a moment to appreciate the view of the Priest’s Naked chest and the rim of what he knew were black boxer briefs peeking above the blanket. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping by so late but you offered to take my Confession any time?” He said as a joke.

“I’ll have to get my collar and we’ll need to go down to the church,” The priest said and he took a moment to enjoy the image in his head of the man in underwear and a priest collar. He moved forward and jumped onto the bed next to him. “It really doesn’t count as a confession if we are in my bed.”

“It’s probably better if this doesn’t count then,” he said feeling his good mood from seeing the only priest he’d ever liked fading. “I wouldn’t want you to be trapped by the rules of the confessional if you feel you have to report the crime I’m considering to the police.” He reached up and pulled his mask off amused that Father Todd didn’t react at all to seeing the owner of the gym he went to was Stray. “Not surprised?”

“That mask really doesn’t cover enough of your face to hide who you really are from someone who’s been up close and personal with you in a locker room,” Todd said with a shrug. “But why give up the plausible deniability?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel like playing the double identity game tonight, and I really want your advice since your one of my few real friends,” he often wanted him to be more but those damn vows got in the way. “You know both my stories how I grew up in the circus until my folks died and then I ran away from foster care and lived on the streets and how in my costumed life I become a damn good thief until I decided to pull a Bat girl and design my own identity inspired by Cat woman.” 

“And how you got the name Stray when she refused to take you on as a side kick like Batman had done for Bat girl saying she didn’t take in stray thieves.,” Jason said giving him an unreadable look. “I know you wouldn't worry about me breaking the seal of the confession just for a robbery so what are you planning that’s so bad?”

“Well when I leave here tonight, I’m going to go grab a recent parole named Tony Zucco and drop him off a tall building,” he said and saw Jason’s eyes widen. “I want him to die the same way my family did.” He wasn’t sure what response he wanted from the priest to his statement. “if your going to start that whole maybe he’s changed thing don’t bother I’ve been watching he’s right back to playing mobster so sooner or later he’s gonna kill again.”

“So you think it’s justified, that it’ll stop someone else form being killed,” Jason said with an unreadable look on his face. “It’s hardly what a priest should say but your probably right you probably will stop him from killing again if you do this but you’ll also stop any chance he has of repenting and becoming a better person.” He had to snort at that and Jason cracked a weak smile but it faded quickly. “But if you do it then your life will be changed forever because folks will figure out who did it and why.” He knew that Jason was speaking of the Bat since cops in Gotham weren’t that good. “You’ll have to go on the run which means your gym will close and all the folks who depend on it here in the neighbor hood will have no where to go.” He knew Jason was talking about how he he waved the fees one or two days a week to allow kids and homeless folks with no where else to go to use the facilities for free. He could arrange things to keep the gym running it would be hard but he could do it. “And you should know killing someone, even someone you think deserves it changes you.” The priest looked a great deal older then, “Believe me when I say it is something you can never take back.”

“Sounds like the voice of experience,” he said and Jason nodded. “I take it this happened during the lost years you never talk about after you stole the Bat mobile’s tires and he dropped you off at that orphanage.” He said knowing the story that everyone in crime alley knew. Jason used it to get homeless kids to consider letting him find a safe space for them. He’d tell them how he ran away from it and it led to some dark times but he’d never say why those times were dark. He’d often suspected there were some painful reasons why but the priest didn’t strike him as a killer.

“Yes,” Jason laughed startling him, “you know when I tell that story I leave out that the orphanage was run by a crazy old woman who was teaching the kids to be master criminals.” He instantly realized who Jason was talking about that local legend the crazy Ma Gunn who had gotten her whole kiddie gang killed by the Joker when she tried to sell him some stolen gems. “I figured kids wouldn’t want help if they knew me running away was actually a good thing.” 

“Probably not but I’m a little disappointed the Batman was so blind about things,” He said and Jason relaxed back against the head board again looking down at him. “You don’t have to tell me any details.” He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“I want too,” Jason said and then looked over at the wall as he went on. “While I was on the street I did whatever it took to survive and then one day I met a real monster wearing the same type of collar on my dresser over there.” He felt himself freeze. “Besides being a priest he was a serial killer who liked to send ruined boys and girls off to heaven after doing horrific things to them.” He looked grim, “he killed someone I loved so I got a gun and waited until he was alone and then I shot him in the crotch and watched him bleed out in the street.” He looked down, “when his murder was investigated they found out what he was so the cops didn’t look too hard and while the Bat did once folks got word about what he was all help dried up quickly.” He looked away, “I suppose you want to know why I became a Priest after that?” He shook his head no not trusting himself to be able to verbally lie. “Yes, you do everyone I’ve ever told does it was actually because of another priest the one who took over the church after him.” Jason gave him a weak smile, “he told the Batman to let the matter drop when he showed up looking for leads and to assure him he’d get to the bottom of it.” He seemed thoughtful then, “he said something to the bat that always stuck with me that he hoped in his final agonizing moments that the monster had truly repented of his evil but regardless he would not blame whoever stopped him and would prefer not to see them punished.”

He had no idea what to say to that, “But the real reason I’m a priest is that I would do it again, I’d shoot him and watch him die slowly in agony and I’d enjoy it.” Jason said rather darkly. “I certainly hope the man up stairs can forgive that about me but even if he can’t I want to use my time on this world to try to make it a better place where someone like me won’t have to do what I did and won’t have to live with knowing they’d do it all over again.” He pushed himself up and hugged the man then. He felt Father Todd’s arms come around him slowly and then they just sat holding each other. “Dick, I won’t try to stop you and whatever you decide I won’t judge you.” He pulled back then looking at the other man. “You can come to me if you need help no matter what.”

He gave into temptation then and kissed Jason then not really that surprised when Jason kissed him back. “Thanks for that Padre, I’ll be in touch.” He hoped off the bed and left the room slightly disappointed that Jason didn’t say anything or call him back but it was probably for the best. After all Father Todd had his vows and he had a decision to make about Tony Zucco. He still wanted him dead but Jason had given him some things to think about and he would.

The End


End file.
